The World Trigger to My Heart & Butt Part 6
by RolloT
Summary: Destiny ties us all together. Anal sex keeps us strong. Hope. Believe. OsamuxKitora, my heart will go on. - Celion Dion 2016


It was a bright, sunny morning in… _I think Japan?_, where B-Rank Border agent Osamu Mikuro was diligently tending to his equipment—but we're not talking about the sex stuff yet so I'm talking literally about his triggers and junk. In his mindless attention to his duties he failed to notice the sultury Kitora Ai sneaking up behind him and whispering seductively into his ear, "hey there you dumb piece of shit, do you want to have some sex?"

Osamu stuttered in his response—typical of the rather shy and reserved Border agent. He meekly agreed, though in truth there were deviant thoughts hidden beneath his seemingly wimpy demeanor. "Hey Kitora," he remarked as Kitora rubbed his arm desperately searching for any sign of a bicep, "how about this time we use the training room to do it?"

Kitora was left surprised. She had not expected such a brazen, unorthodox suggestion from her straight-laced lover. Using the training room and trion for such affairs would be highly inappropriate and would result in heavy discipline if caught. She bit her lower lip in excitement. "Thinking about doing something dirty using trion?"

"I am cautiously preparing myself in the scenario where in which I fornicate with you so extraneously that you jettison your cerebrum out of the rest of your physical form. In which cause you could easily bail out."

Kitora's excitement dulled. "You mean you're gonna fuck my brains out?"

"Yes," Osamu responded meekly, "but I could never use such vulgar language for I am a milksop."

Kitora sighed before dragging her partner off, and then I fastforward past all the boring stuff so now they're naked now. Osamu slyly smirked as ran his hands up and down his partner's body, before clutching his trigger in hand. "You know, Kitora, all triggers have eight settings on them that you can program."

"Save the tech lesson for later, dildo. I'm in a mood now," Kitora responded in a huff.

"Oh I know," Osamu replied, "but did you know about the super secret, ninth setting all triggers have?" With a flick of the thumb the trigger in Osamu's hand began to hum and vibrate powerfully. Everyone nodded their head in that cool way people do when something suave happens, and Kitora was especially impressed that Osamu managed to do something actually attractive. With a confident smirk Osamu slid the vibrating trigger up Kitora's sloppy puss. Unfortunately, Osamu's pathetic trion supply ran out midway through using the trigger to pleasure Kitora, so he was forced to just use his penis instead. Kitora jumped into Osamu's arms and he wrapped his hands underneath her to hold her up. Unfortunately, Kitora's 96-ish pounds of bodyweight was too much for Osamu to support alone, so he needed to push her against a wall or else he'd pass out.

From there they started making out, and it was sloppy and moist much like my Thanksgiving leftover sandwiches. Kitora began to dig her nails into Osamu's skin and run them down his back. It was pretty hot, but Osamu could only think about how long it would take for all of those marks to go away after this was said and done. It was only after several moments when Kitora pulled her lips away and spoke. "Hey, you big back of dump and nothing, I think my leg is stuck in this crack in the wall."

"Oh no!" Osamu replied, in a very legitimate panic, "Does this mean our sexy times are over?"

"They will be if you keep talking like that, shitstain. No worries, I got this." Kitora pulled out her trigger (I guess from her butt? It's too late to put clothes on them, so let's just assume that's where she keeps it), and activated the Scorpion. In a single swipe she severed her trapped foot from her body, and returned to making out.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Osamu asked, too concerned to get busy.

"Nah, I do it all the time."

So then the two did the sex things. All of the sex things. All of the sex things I totally know about because I do them all the time. Like penetration. And second base. And anal. Kitora definitely gave up anal because all girls love to give up the chocolate starfish. (Wait, I don't know if chocolate starfish sounds very sexy. I'm going to change that to: "he plunges his Illgor into her Border Office". Yeah… that's the ticket) And then they cum everywhere.

The End… Question Mark?!


End file.
